A promise that I keep
by Catakira
Summary: La masa de árboles que ocupaba la isla estaba sumida en la oscura luminosidad de una noche de luna llena. Si algún valiente se aventuraba a caminar por ella, se fundiría con los sonidos y olores del bosque...


_**A promise that I keep**_

La masa de árboles que ocupaba la isla estaba sumida en la oscura luminosidad de una noche de luna llena. Si algún valiente se aventuraba a caminar por ella, se fundiría con los sonidos y olores del bosque. La brisa soplaba ligera, apenas meciendo las hojas de las ramas, pero con suficiente fuerza como para arrancar aquellas que ya había aceptado su hora y se teñían de un color castaño, callendo del cielo sobre la húmeda tierra como una hermosa lluvia.

_A promise that I keep, _

_I'll never share, _

_I'll never speak. _

_To my grave the secret goes. _

Sobre una rama, un buho descansaba, observando con atención su alrededor. El pequeño movimiento de un ratón, que correteaba entre la maleza en busca de algo para poder llevarse al estómago, llama la atención al ave, que lo observa durante unos segundos antes de lanzarse sobre él y, utilizando sus afiladas garras, matarlo para después aterrizar sobre la misma rama y disfrutar de su bien merecida cena.

_The beating heart, _

_The beating heart, _

_The mystic creatures wandered far. _

_Through these veins a Wolfblood flows. _

Tras el suceso un profundo sosiego se posó sobre la inmensa arboleda, sumiéndolo todo en una profunda paz. Solo podía oirse el murmullo de un río cercano, el sonido de las hojas siendo mecidas por la brisa, el buho alimentándose de su caza… Y pasos animales corriendo.

_A change will come, I know, _

_Behold my future. _

_As sure as Day returns to Night. _

Nueve sombras oscuras pasaron entre los árboles, veloces y ágiles, esquivando los troncos. Sus patas se hundían en el barro, mojado por las lluvias recién pasadas. El aire húmedo calaba sus pelajes, de distintos colores, desde el negro más profundo hasta el blanco más puro, y enfriaba sus hocicos. Los jadeos y gruñidos que salían de entre sus colmillos marcaban el ritmo y la posición de cada uno de ellos.

_The passion in my clan, _

_To be at one with them_

_And hidden from the world outside. _

Liderando la manada de lobos, corría un joven ejemplar de pelaje castaño tan oscuro que parecía tan negro como la misma noche, pero que a la vez lograba tener unos tonos rojizos que llamaban ligeramente la atención. Su carácter animado y juguetón contrarrestaba completamente con el del animal que corría a su lado. La loba, de un tono anaranjado y con ojos profundos y castaños, corría a su lado. Pese a parecer alegre y vivaracha en un principio, al observar detenidamente, se puede observar como se detiene y muerde a cualquier miembro de la manada que dirija un pensamiento hacia ella.

_A promise that I keep, _

_I'll never share, _

_I'll never speak. _

_To my grave the secret goes. _

El resto de la manada estaba constituída por dos lobos de pelaje color castaño, uno más claro y joven, y otro mayor y más oscuro. Un lobo de pelaje gris azulado, cuyos colmillos parecían de metal, y otro de color negro, con una enorme mancha blanca sobre su rostro que le hacía ver como si llevara una calavera. Después había otro lobo, que corría algo más retrasado pero que contcentraba toda su atención en la fémina que corría junto a su Alfa.

_The beating heart, _

_The beating heart, _

_The mystic creatures wandered far. _

_Through these veins a Wolfblood flows. _

_A change will come, I know, _

_Behold my future. _

_As sure as Day returns to Night. _

Por último, cerrando la manada, se encontraban dos lobos. Una hembra de pelaje negro profundo, cuyos ojos azules y misteriosos hipnotizarían al espíritu más fuerte. Su carácter parecía tranquilo y trataba de no inmiscuirse en las pequeñas peleas que surgían durante el trallecto.

_The passion in my clan, _

_To be at one with them_

_And hidden from the world outside. _

_A promise that I keep, _

_I'll never share, _

_I'll never speak. _

_To my grave the secret goes. _

A su lado corría un macho, un lobo ligeramente más grande que el resto, de un pelaje gris, pero con un extraño tono verdoso que era bastante dominante sobre su color. Sus ojos, negros, observaban de forma imperturbable a la manada que corría ante y junto a él. O eso intentaba, pues se salía del trallecto de forma contínua y su compañera tenía que volver a recogerle para guiarle de nuevo por el camino.

_The beating heart, _

_The beating heart, _

_The mystic creatures wandered far. _

_Through these veins a Wolfblood flows._

Atravesaban maleza y esquivaban árboles, sin aminorar el paso ni la carrera, como si desearan llegar lo antes posible a cierto lugar en particular. Un olor inundó sus fosas nasales y toda la manada sonrió al unísono, acelerando el paso y atravesando el último arbusto que les separaba de su destino.

_A change will come, I know, _

_Behold my future. _

_As sure as Day returns to Night. _

_The passion in my clan, _

_To be at one with them_

_And hidden from the world outside. _

Ante ellos se abrió un inmenso campo que se continuaba hasta el horizonte. La hierba fresca y verde, pese a la época del año, les llegaba al pecho y cubría sus patas. Pequeñas luces, luciérnagas, que hasta el momento se habían posado sobre las briznas, ahora volaban, libres, formando una nube que rodeaba la manada, iluminándolos.

Alzando la vista al cielo, los lobos observaron las brillantes estrellas y la luz de la potente luna llena que velaba por ellos.

_A promise that I keep, _

_I'll never share, _

_I'll never speak. _

_To my grave the secret goes. _

De nuevo, y por milésima vez en lo que llevaban de día, los negros ojos del lobo peliverde se posaron sobre los intensos zafiros de la hembra que le observaba de cerca. Sonrió, enseñando los dientes, y acercó su frente a la de ella, acariciándola con sumo cuidado.

Los aúllidos comenzaron a resonar a su alrededor, llamando a la luna para que les cuidarar, y ellos no tardaron en unirse. Clavando sus ojos en el otro por última vez, elevaron los hocicos al cielo para divulgar su canto.

_The beating heart, _

_The beating heart, _

_The mystic creatures wandered far. _

_**Through these veins a Wolfblood flows. **_

**¡Yep! Fic acabado.**

***Se esconde detrás de un pilar* Lo sé, lo sé, podéis matarme por no subir en tanto tiempo. Es que he estado distraída con el principio del instituto y apenas tengo tiempo de hacer cosas. *Suspira* Hago lo que puedo, y creo que empezaré a mandar a Leaf a hacer mis fics. **

**Leaf: Tus fics los escribes tú, vaga. ¿Qué deberes ni que hostias? Si te pasas el día viciada al Facebook. **

**Eem… Bueno, pues eso. XD**

**Dejo aquí el tostón de hoy. Domou arigatou por leer y, pese a que sé que no es mucha cosa, espero que me dejéis un pequeño review. Se agradecen. ^-^ ¡Un abrazo y nos vemos pronto!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
